Otro camino Otro destino
by debbiecullen23
Summary: El dia en que Renesmee cumple 17 años recibe la visita de una vampira con un don increible: viajar en el tiempo. Ella es transportada al tiempo en que su padre dejo a su madre para protegerla y se entera que su madre tuvo opcion de elegir otro camino...
1. Feliz Cumpleaños Renesmee!

Capitulo 1: Feliz Cumpleaños Renesmee!

-Por enémisa vez te lo repito Renesmee… no quiero que te escapes para verte con Jacob!- y yo por enésima vez que escuchaba a mi adorado padre seguía sin hacerle caso. Por Jacob me escaparía todas las noches y estaría toda mi vida metida en La Push, era mi mejor amigo.

- Ya papá… lo siento.- miré a Edward con cara de perrito mojado… (tia Alice me enseñó como hacerlo para que funcione.) Por un momento, la furiosa cara de mi padre se enternecio al ver mi expresión.

- No me mires así…- yo sonreí a mi padre, me heche a sus brazos y me acurruque en su regazó, sabía que esta lucha la tenía ganada.- Alice no te devería enseñar todos esos trucos para conseguir lo que quieres. Pero ni creas que voy a pasar por alto que salistes esta mañana a escondidas de la casa para verte con Jacob.-

- Oh vamos papá… no se porque te haces el difícil. Jake es mi mejor amigo.- el bufó algo enojado.

- Si, pero apreciaría que tuvieras más confianza y hubieras dicho a mi o a tu madre que ibas a visitar a Jacob.-

- Si te lo decía… me hubieses permitido ir?- pregunté fingiendo emoción aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- No.-

- Ese es el punto… solo tengo permitido tener visitas supervisadas por ti o por tio Emmet… y ya sabes lo celoso que es el conmigo… creo que es peor que tu.-

- Peor que yo? En ese caso me pondre más estricto contigo Ness.-

- No!- si el se convertía más estricto aun sería el fin del mundo ya que Edward Cullen es el vampiro más sobreprotector y cuidadoso que conozco… y me siento orgullosa de llamarle papá pero no lo quería tan estricto. Así que tendría que usar mis trucos y artimañas para convencerlo de que aborte esa idea.- Porfavor no lo hagas… eres el mejor padre del mundo… así eres perfecto. Te juro que no me vuelvo a escapar sin informartelo.-

- Eso significa que te vaz a volver a escapar?- preguntó curioso. Yo asentí riendome.- En ese caso pondré barrotes en tu ventana.-

- No es justo!-

- Claro que es justo Renesmee, ni creas que no me he dado cuenta que tu mamá es tu complice.- yo comenzé a reir. Era cierto, Bella era la mejor complice del mundo… bloqueaba mis pensamientos para que papá no estuviera metido en mi mente cada vez que pudiera. Además, mamá lo mantenía bastante ocupado…

- Cuando vaz a aceptar que ya no soy una niñita pequeña?- pregunté mirandolo a sus ojos seriamente.

- Nunca… para mi seguirás siendo mi niña.- el me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y me abrazó.

- Sabes… hoy es mi cumpleaños, cumpló 17 años… ya no soy una niña.-

- Lo sé pero no me importa…-

- Te alcanzé… tu tienes 17, yo tambien… el próximo año cumpliré 18 y seré mayor que tu.-

- Ya quisieras ser mayor que yo… además llevas 10 años con la apariencia de una chica de 17.-

-Si… recuerdas hace 3 años atras, que te preguntaban si era tu hermana gemela. Tenías que decir que sí porque no te quedaba de otra… el parecido es aterrador.-

- Lo dices o lo preguntas?-pregunto el sonriente.

- Además de que siguen igual de hermosos los dos.- mamá nos miraba desde el umbral de la puerta sonriendonos y con una caja envueltá con papel rosa fushia en su mano.- Felíz Cumpleaños cariño!- dijo tendiendome la cajita. Yo me levanté de la falda de mi papá y corrí a abrazarla.

- Gracias mamá!- razgue el papel y levanté la tapita blanca. Adentro había una pulsera de plata con un lobo tallado en madera y un diamante en forma de corazón. Lo tomé con delicadeza y admiración.- Es hermoso!- mamá se acercó y me ayudó a ponermelo.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar… era mio y ahora quiero que lo uses tu.- yo le sonreí y la volví a abrazar. Me gire hasta quedar mirando a mi papá que nos miraba sonrientes.

- No piensas regalarme nada?-pregunté con el tono de niña caprichosa.

- No. Me desobedecistes… por lo tanto no te voy a entregar tu regalo.- miré a mamá para que interviniera a mi favor.

- Edward… Renesmee esta realmente arrepentida. No seas tan malo y entregale su ragalo.-

- Deverdad creistes que te dejaría sin regalo por escaparte para ver al Perro?-

- Edward- dijo severamente mi mamá.- No es Perro, sabes que tiene nombre y ese es Jacob.-

- Si claro… lo que digas amor.- el metió su mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una pequeña caja.- Aquí está tu regalo cariño.- el me tendió la cajita yo la tomé y abrí la tapa. Adentro había una solitaria llave. Cerré los ojos. Esto debía ser una broma.- Te gustó?- preguntó el al ver que yo no respondía.

- Dónde?- pregunté tratando de no perder el control y comenzar a gritar de la emoción.

- El garaje en la casa grande.- respondió el. No aguanté las ganas y le brinqué encima.

- Te amo papá! Sabías que eres el mejor papá del mundo?- el rió ante mis comentarios.- Gracias!- tomé mi cartera y salí corriendo de mi habitación a una velocidad vampírica.

Llegué a la casa de mis abuelos en menos de un minuto. Corrí hasta el garaje, entré emocionada, había una larga fila de autos lujosos, todos pertenecian a miembros de mi familia, pero el más que me llamó la atención fue el último auto que estaba juntó al Ferrari de mi mamá: un reluciente Camaro Amarillo.

- Lindo auto Nessie…- me giré inmediatamente al escuchar su voz. En ese momento mi regalo de cumpleaños quedo olvidado, lentamente me acerqué a el. Rodeo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me abrazó, su piel era tan caliente pero acogedora a la vez. El se separó lentamente de mi y me sonrió. - Feliz Cumpleaños Nessie!, otra vez.- yo le sonreí agradecida.- Hola Edward!- dijó entrelazando mi mano con la de el. Me giré inmediatamente. Mi padre estaba de pie, junto a la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- Hola Jacob.- dijo serio. Sabía que no podía morder de la mano que me daba de comer y creo que por el día de hoy, la mordí demasiadas veces. Nunca he entendido la rivalidad, si asi se puede llamar, que tienen mi Jacob y mi papá- Te gustó el regalo Renesmee?- preguntó cambiando su tono de voz a uno más dulce.

-Si Papi, me encantó, lo voy a probar ahora mismo.- corrí hasta el auto y lo abrí. Vaya que olía bien, bueno, en realidad todos los autos nuevos tienen un olor incredible.

- Sabes Ness, sino te montas y pasas el resto de la tarde mirandolo, no vas a probarlo nunca.- reí, Jake tenía razón. El abrió la puerta de co-piloto y se sentó. Miré a mi papá para ver su reacción, el respiro hondo y miro severamente a Jacob.- Porqué no vas a casa de Charlie?- preguntó Jake desde adentro.

- Gran idea Jacob!- miré sorprendida a mi padre. El había dicho eso?- Ahora sal del auto. Bella necesita hablar contigo.- Jake obedeció a mi padre, salió del auto y se paró a mi lado.

- En ese caso, nos vemos luego "Chikita". Te entrego mi regalo despues.- el beso mi mejilla y salió corriendo del garaje. Sentía como poco a poco se calentaban mis mejillas y se tornaban rosadas.

- Deja de sonreir como una tonta…- fulminé con la mirada a mi papá y me monté en el auto.- No hablaba enserio Renesmee, sabes que estos celos paternales no se van a ir de la noche a la mañana.-

- Lo se papá. Gracias por el regalo, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, dijistes que tenía que tener 30 cuando pudiera tener mi propio auto.-

- Cambie de idea. Ahora vé y alardea tu nuevo auto a Charlie. De seguro se va sorprender al verte, te hace en un colegio de monjas en Alaska.- miré sorprendida a papá.- Eso ni tu te lo crees Renesmee.-

- Quién eres y que haz hecho con Edward Cullen? Lo quiero devuelta.- comenzé a reir y el me acompaño.- Te estas pasando mucho tiempo con el tío Emmet.-

- Anda ve donde Charlie.- sonreí y encendi el auto.- Recuerda que debes estar antes de las cinco aquí, sino Alice te matará por llegar tarde a tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños.-

- Claro! Antes de la cinco…-

El camino a casa de Charlie se me hizo rapido. Sin duda alguna eso se debía a mi amor hacia la velocidad. La casa seguía siendo la misma, dos habitaciones, suelo de madera, el sitio donde mi papá visitaba todas las noches a mi mamá sin falta. Salí de mi auto, podía oír claramente a Charlie conversando con otra persona, lo llamaba: Sr. Newton. Caminé hacia la puerta, pero me detuve a unos cuantos centimetros de la puerta, un vampiro estaba cerca y no era nadie de mi familia. Podía llamar a mis padres y que ellos se encargaran o yo resolverlo por cuenta propia. Eligo la opción número dos, corrí hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde un enorme bosque se abría paso. No tuve que correr mucho, en el linde del bosque, recostada de un árbol, estaba ella. Parecía sacada de un cuento de Gitanos de otra época, donde esperas que esa persona te tome la mano y adivine tu futuro con tan solo ver las lineas de tu mano, tenía cabello marrón rizado hasta mitad de espalda, lucía un traje color cardenal y prendas de oro. Sus ojos eran de color borgoña dandole un toque peligroso . Al verme sonrió.

- Te estaba esperando Renesmee.- me quede paralizada, su voz era aterciopelada y suave. Fue una mala idea haber escogido la opción dos.- No tengas miedo… No pienso hacer nada, no aún.

- Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunté sin titubear. En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya estaba a unos tres pies de distancia mio.

- Muchos saben quien eres… la semi-vampira más conocida en nuestro mundo, la que le causó varios dolores de cabeza a los Vulturis, la hija de Isabella Cullen y Edward Cullen. Hoy precisamente se cumplen 17 años de tu nacimiento.- esto ya me estaba asustando.

- Eres mi fan o algo por el estilo?- ella comenzó a reir.

- No… Me llamo Amanda. Debo ir al grano de el porque de mi visita. Yo tengo un don, muy especial de echo, puedo viajar en el tiempo.- abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

- Eres una Vulturi?-

- No, Aro siempre ha querido que me una, pero gracias a mi don me le he podido escapar varias veces. Esas historias tu abuelo Carlisle te las puede contar…-

-Conoces a mi abuelo?-pregunté curiosa.

- Si, pero ese no es el motivo de mi visita. Renesmee, debes saber la historia completa porque sino todo esto podra traer grandes consecuencias en un futuro.-

- De que historia hablas?- pregunté confusa.

- Me imagino que te habrán contado la historia de tus padres como la más hermosa historia de amor… debo decirte que no todo fue color de rosas para ellos. Tu madre tuvo opción de elegir otro camino, otro destino. Yo te puedo mostrar esa historia… .-

- De que hablas? Mi mamá a quien único ha amado ha sido a mi papá.-

- Te equivocas… tienes que saber la verdad, de esa manera podras cambiar lo que ocurrira en un futuro.-

- Renesmee? Eres tu?- preguntó Charlie desde adentro de la casa. - Vete de aquí.- Amanda me sonrió y se acercó a mi oreja.

- No sin ti.- susurró en mi oido.

Ella tomo mi mano, en ese momento todo mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Cerré mis ojos, me sentía como si estuviera en un remolino. El aire azotaba mi cara y sentía como si volara. De un momento a otro, todo se tranquilizó. Abrí los ojos y me encontraba donde mismo había estado todo el tiempo en el que hable con Amanda. Me giré y ahí estaba la casa de mi abuelo. Seguía siendo la misma, en definitiva la vampira esa estaba loca. Corrí hacia la casa y entré por la puerta trasera. Al entrar un fuerte olor hizo que mi garganta ardiera, era inexplicable, el abuelo no olía tan bien. Subí las escaleras siguiendo el olor, me extrañaba que no me topara con el, seguí el olor hasta el cuarto de mi madre, ahí era donde más fuerte estaba el olor. La puerta estaba entreabierta, la abrí solo un poco y lo que ví me dejo impactada. Mi madre estaba acostada, durmiendo y en definitive no era una vampira. Salí corriendo de ahí. Todo esto era imposible… yo no podía estar en el tiempo en el que mi mamá era humana y mi papá era vampiro… o si?Vaya Renesmee… esto solo te pasa a ti, precisamente hoy tenían que enviarte al pasado… solo tengo una última cosa por decir: Felíz Cumpleaños Renesmee… Felíz Cumpleaños.

-

Hola!

aqui traigo una de mis nuevas lokeras!

espero que sea de su agrado y les guste...

dejen su opinion!

se cuidan!

XOXO

Debbie3


	2. Papá siempre decía

Capitulo 2: Papá siempre decía: " No hables con extraños" Yo como siempre no hago caso y lo hago… era eso? o: "No compres zapatos caros porque te quedaras con hambre"?

Que hago? Quedarme parada en medio del bosque no me va a resolver nada. Pero que hacer en una situación como esta? No puedo llegar así porque si donde mis padres y decirles: "Hola! Soy su hija del futuro… imposible? No." En definitiva… NO! Porqué me tenía que pasar a mi? Porqué rayos tenía que hacerme la valiente y enfrentar a Amanda? Ahora es que me doy cuenta que siempre debí escuchar lo que papá me decía: "Ness no hables con extraños, no sabes con que intenciones vienen." Porqué debo ser tan desobediente siempre? Por eso me pasan las cosas… ahora estoy en un tiempo que ni yo misma se bien que ocurrió. Lo que me dijo Amanda me dejó intrigada… mi mamá tuvo otra opción? Qué parte de la historia me perdí? Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora. No podía ir directamente donde mi mamá porque creería que estoy loca, mi papá peor… por lo tanto hiría donde tío Emmett, el de seguro me creería. Corrí en dirección a la casa de mis abuelos, espero que no se asusten y me ayuden a regresar a mi tiempo. Luego de unos minutos cruzé el río para poder llegar. La gran casa Cullen seguía siendo tan majestuosa y hermosa como la de mi tiempo. El olor de mi familia era tenue, me acerqué a la casa y miré hacia adentro. Estaba completamente vacía. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, no estaban… se habían marchado. Eso era imposible… corrí hacia la puerta principal pero estaba cerrada, pense de inmediatamente en la llave que tenían escondida en una de las lamparas del garaje. Corrí hacia el garaje y estaba totalmente vacío, no había ni un solo auto deportivo ni nada que perteneciera a ellos. Busqué la llave y por suerte la encontré. Corrí devuelta a la casa, abrí la puerta y entré. El interior de la casa era tétrico, no había ni un mueble, no había indicios de que alguien viviera en esta casa. Subí a los demas pisos y entre a las habitaciones. Todas vacías… de pronto la migistral casa me pareció el escenario de una pelicula de terror, mi propia película de terror. Nunca había estado sin mi familia, ni siquiera cuando los Vulturis vinieron por mi cuando era una niñita inocente, ellos habían estado para mi siempre… mis abuelos, mis tios, mi papá… mi Jacob. Ellos no estaban aquí, estaba practicamente sola… tenía a mamá pero no era lo mismo, ella no sabe de mi existencia y dudo que entendiera. Sentí mis mejillas humedecerse, gruesas lágrimas bajaban por mi cara, apreté fuertemente contra mi pecho el medallón que mamá me había regalado para navidad y me sente en el suelo.

- Renesmee… no debes llorar.- me decía a mi misma mientras secaba mis lágrimas.- Se te va a correr el maquillaje y tía Alice te va a regañar por estar ensuciando este hermoso vestido. Tía Rose te diría que las princesas no lloran y tío Emmett haría mil malavares para que dejes de llorar, tío Jasper te tranquilizaría con su don y abuela Esme te haría tus galletas favoritas, abuelo Carlisle te consolaría, mamá te abrazaría hasta que pares de llorar y papá te compondría una canción para tranquilizarte… además, Jacob te haría sentir como la chica más especial del mundo sin mencionar que haría un chiste sobre rubias para molestar a tía Rose… todos ellos te harían felíz, por lo tanto si ellos no estan aquí para consolarte tienes que seguír adelante… -busqué en mi cartera un pequeño espejo pero me topé con un sobre doblado. Saqué el sobre y lo abrí. Adentro había dinero, lo saqué, mal tazado debían de ver como unos $1,000 dólares… además había una carta con varios papeles. Puse el dinero a un lado y tomé la carta.

**_Se que debes estar confundida, pero entiendeme, el que tu sepas es crucial para el futuro de los de nuestra especie. Junto a esta carta encontraras dinero ( no lo suficiente para tu estadía, pero almenos es algo.) y unos papeles de tu nueva identidad, tomé la libertad de elegir un nuevo nombre para ti aunque es el mismo que uso Isabella cuando tu vida estuvo en peligro por culpa de los Vulturis. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Suerte y recuerda, el destino de los de nuestra especie está en tus manos. Espero poder vernos pronto…_**  
**_Att: Amanda_**

Claro! El futuro de los de nuestra especie está en mis manos. Dejenle ese trabajo a Renesmee, a ella no le va importar. Qué se creía ella? Además… de qué peligro hablaba? De seguro son los Vulturis. Pero qué puedo hacer para detener a los Vulturis? Tendré que averiguarlo por mis propios medios. Comenzé a ojear los papeles… eran certificados de nacimiento de una tal Vanessa Wolf, seguro social a nombre de Vanessa Wolf, transcripción de créditos de Vanessa Wolf y tarjeta de identificación de Vanessa Wolf. Al parecer Amanda planeo todo bastante bien. Hubiese preferido otro nombre… Vanessa no me gustaba pero que le podía hacer? Me levanté del suelo, miré con melancolía mi alrededor y salí de la casa. Tendría que comprar ropa, comida, cama… en fin muchas cosas… con tan solo $1000 dólares. Bien… creo que podre si busco en los lugares correctos.

Llegue a Port Angeles, sin duda alguna me sentía perdida. Esto no era el Port Angeles de mi tiempo, este era más limitado. Había menos tiendas pero era algo de lo que me tendría que acostumbrar. Pensé en lo primero que tendría que comprar… caminé por una calle que me dirigía a un Supermercado, de camino pasé por una tienda de zapatos. Miré por curiosidad, el peor error que pude cometer, en la vitrina estaban los zapatos de tacon más hermosos que había visto. Entré sin pensarlo dos veces y los tomé, los zapatos eran plateados, con un tacón de 5 centímetros, eran los Frank Mora de esa temporada, si porpoco muero cuando los ví, morí cuando ví el precio… con pereza los devolví a su sitio. Renesmee, tienes prioridades… o son los zapatos o tus necesidades. Miré los zapatos y sonreí í alegremente de la tienda con una bolsa en mi mano con los zapatos de mis sueños. Genial, pero ahora tendría que hacer tripas de corazones para conseguír dinero para las demas cosas. Pero que digo? Soy una semi-vampira o qué? Tendría que usar otros medios no tan convencionales para sobrevivir… claro esta, hasta que consiga un trabajo decente. Tendría que esperar a que anochezca para hacer mis fechorías, a mi no me gustaba robar pero no tenía otra opción, era eso o morir de hambre.

- Si no fuera porque están realmente hermosos y son un sueño hecho realidad los devolvería a la tienda.- dijé dirigiendome a los zapatos en la bolsa.

-Si… eso mismo le digo a mis zapatos.- me giré al escuchar la desconocida voz.- Te asusté? Perdoname…- mire contrariada al chico. Por alguna razón su rostro me era familiar.

- No te preocupes. Estaba algo distraída…- el sonrió ampliamente.

- Me llamo Mike… Mike Newton.- me tendió la mano algo nervioso. Ahora lo reconocía! El era amigo de mamá… papá me contó que estaba enamorado de ella.

- Re…Vanessa, mi nombre es Vanessa.- me tomaría algún tiempo en acostumbrarme a mi nuevo nombre. No tomé su mano... No era que fuera descortés pero si le daba mi mano podría notar mi don… era algo raro y más para los humanos. El me miraba detenidamente.- Tengo monos en la cara o algo por el estilo? -

- No… es solo que… eres una Cullen?- la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

- Porqué preguntas?- mi tono de voz sono algo nervioso.

- Por nada… es solo que te pareces a uno de ellos… a Edward.- sonreí, me encantaba que me dijeran que me parecía a el, pero en estos momentos no puedo parecerme a el.

- No… ni siquiera se quienes son los Cullen.-

- Oh… bien. Eres nueva, cierto?- yo asentí.- Que edad tienes?-

- 17... No, mejor 18.-recordé que los papeles decían que tenía 18.

- Genial… en ese caso vaz a ir al instituto cierto?- vaya que papá se equivocaba… Mike no era tan cerrado de mente. Era una gran idea… repetir mi último año de escuela superior sería estupendo.

- Si… supongo que sí.-

- En ese caso nos veremos haya Vanessa.-

- Claro Mike…- el se despidió y continuo su camino.

No sería una mala idea… sería la chica nueva de Alaska. Estaría cerca de mamá y así podría averiguar que había pasado con los Cullen. Mañana sería distinto… tenía la esperanza de que esto fuera tan solo un mal sueño, pero por si las moscas… estaría preparada para lo que sea. 


	3. Primer dia de clases

Capitulo 3: Primer día de clases...

Primer día de escuela para mí. Amanda me había enviado en mal momento… el primer mes de clases. Era insoportable y más para mí que era la chica nueva. Apesar de que había estudiado en distintas escuelas jamas había estudiado en el Instituto de Forks. Llegue temprano a la escuela, demasiado temprano diría yo. Me escondí en el bosque hasta que los students llegaran. Antes de venir pasé por la casa de abuelo Charlie. Mamá volvía a tener pesadillas… todos los días se levantaba llorando y gritando. Tienen que ser unas pesadillas horrible porque su cara solo demostraba sufrimiento y tristeza cada vez que se levantaba. Esperé hasta que faltaran varios minutos para la hora de entrada. Entré al edificio que decía "Oficina Principal" en el había un largo mostrador que dividía la habitación en dos, detras de el habían tres escritorios. En uno de ellos había una señora regordeta, pelirroja con lentes y un sentido de la moda peor que el de mi mamá. La mujer alzó la vista al percatarse de mi presencia.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó con voz irritada.

- Emm si. Soy Vanessa Wolf…-

- A si, la chica nueva de Alaska. Tengo tu horario de clases y un plano de la escuela.- ella se levantó del escritorio, se acercó al mostrador y me tendió varios papeles.

- Gracias…- tomé los papeles, ella me ofreció una sonrisa y se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio.

- Espero que te agrade Forks…- yo le sonreí en agradecimiento.

Salí del edificio, estaba lloviendo levemente, caminé por varios senderos hasta divisar el edificio de mi prmiera clase: Literatura. Mientras subía las escaleras escuchaba a todos comentar sobre mi. La noticia de que a Forks llegó una chica de Alaska se corrió como polvora. Caminé por los pasillos, todos me miraban, como lo odiaba… no era que fuera una antisocial, me gustaba ser el centro de atención pero ahora me sentía incomoda como todos los primeros días de clases. Me alegré al ver a Mike al final del pasillo junto a unos chicos. Caminé hacia el, al verme me sonrió.

- Hola Mike!- dije al llegar donde estaba el.

- Hola Vanessa… vaya, te vez incredible!- miré la ropa que tenía puesta. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca con un saco azul, pantalones de mezclilla hasta mitad de pierna, unos tacones (no tan altos) cerrados color violeta y algunos accesorios, llevaba mi largo cabello cobrizo suelto.

- No es para tanto…-

- Eres una chica bastante rara…- reí ante el comentario de Mike. Dos de los chicos que estaban con el me miraban hipnotizados.

- Mike… que les ocurre?- pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta. Aveces maldecía mi naturaleza. Porqué para los ojos humanos tenía que ser atractiva?

- Ni idea…- respondió tontamente Mike…ah no! Mike tambien? El chico me miraba con la boca abierta.

- Creo que necesitaremos bolsas para recogerles las babas a estos tarados.- reí ante el comentario del chico.- Soy Ben Cheney… los otros dos tontos son Tyler y Eric.-

- Creo que ya sabes quien soy no?- el asintió.

- Mike no se callaba la boca hablando de ti.-

- Eso no es cierto Ben!- chilló Mike.

- Vaya, alfín sales de tu trance…- dije sonriente. En ese mismo momento sonó la campana.- Nos vemos luego…- dije mientras me alejaba de ellos.

- A que clase vas?- preguntó Mike. Yo me giré.

- Mmm Literatura.- el me miró triste.

- Lástima, tengo Cálculo… nos vemos luego.- hizo un ademán con la mano, yo me enderezé y continue mi camino.

El salón de clases no era muy grande. Más de la mitad del salón estaba cubierto de mesas. Habían dos filas de mesas y en el medio un pequeño sendero para poder pasar. Le entregué el papel de asistencia al y caminé hasta la parte de atras del salón. Todos me miraban mientras caminaba hacia mi asiento… me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa y cuando estoy nerviosa los genes de mi mamá salen a relucir… lo más seguro es que me tropezara con algún escritorio, pero tía Alice había hallado la solución para mi problema, ella siempre decía: "Respira, respira, respira… saca todo el aire que tengas y arreglate el cabello." Me senté en la silla y saqué la libreta. El Sr. Berty comenzó a hablar sobre la película que veríamos: "Romeo y Julieta". Había leído tantas veces el libro y visto tantas películas sobre la obra maestra de Shakespeare que me aburría tener una clase sobre "Romeo y Julieta". El profesor encendió el viejo televisor y comenzó la tortura…Amaba la historia pero no me gustaba para nada esta versión de la película. Miré el reloj que estaba colocado encima del pizarrón, los minutos parecían horas y yo practicamente me caía del sueño. Anoche volví a tener pesadillas… pesadillas horribles sobre mi familia y mi Jake, primero soñé que los Vulturis estaban detras de nosotros otra vez… me levanté llorando a mitad de noche. No pude dormir luego de eso, desperte sola, ni mamá ni papá estaban para consolarme y decirme que todo era un mal sueño. Recosté mi cabeza en el escritorio, dejaría que los minutos corrieran, poco a poco mi ojos se cerraban y yo perdía la noción del tiempo… Estaba perdida en el bosque, no encontraba a nadie, luego un enorme lobo color rojizo aparecía… sabía que era mi Jake, me acerqué a el pero me gruñó, me enseñó sus dientes y se puso en posición de ataque, yo era su objetivo, detras de el apareció toda mi familia menos papá… traté de acercarme pero Jake se interpuso, mi papá se materializó de la nada, se acercó a mi y me dijo al oido unas palabras que jamas se me olvidarán: "Es ahora o nunca, acábalos." Me alejé de el inmediatamente, sonreí malvadamente y miré a mi familia. Jake corrió hacia mi y saltó para atacarme…

-Srta. Wolf!- levanté la cabeza asustada.- Ya que parece estar tan atenta a la clase, porque no me dice el porque de la depresión de Romeo antes de conocer a Julieta.- me enderezé en mi asiento y aclaré la garganta. El Sr. Berty no sabía con quien se metió. Todos mis compañeros de clase me miraban atentos, algunos incluso me miraban burlones, me imagino que pensaban que ya la nueva la había regado e iba a recibir el primer regaño del año… eso creían ellos.

- La razón por la cual Romeo estaba tan triste era porque su amor hacia Rosalinda, la prima de Julieta, no era correspondido. Todo eso cambia cuando Romeo va al baile que ofreció la familia Capuleto para ver a Rosalinda pero en vez de eso se encuentra con Julieta y queda perdidamente enamorado de ella. Luego de eso…

- Es suficiente Srta. Wolf, ahora todos atiendan a la película.- sonreí satisfecha. Podía darle un resumen completo de la historia e incluso citar varias frases. Papá siempre decía frases de Romeo y mamá siempre se las respondía con frases de Julieta. Mi vida en mi casa era un constante recordatorio de Romeo y Julieta… miré el reloj, todavía quedaba media hora para que fuera cambio de clases, no pensaba dormirme, no quería volver a tener un sueño como ese.

***  
Entré a la cafetería algo nerviosa. Durante todo el día no me había topado con mamá. Mike me hizo señas para que me sentara con el, caminé hacia el. En la mesa estaban sentados tres chicas que no conocía, Tyler, Eric y Ben.

- Chicas… les presento a Vanessa Wolf!- las tres chicas me miraron, yo solo hize un ademán con la mano.- Vanessa, ellas son: Jessica, Lauren y Angela.- no lo podía creer. Esa era Angela? Vaya, mamá siempre me hablaba de ella y de lo buena que es. Tambien me habló de Jessica y de Laureen. Papá me dijo que ellas dos envidiaban a mamá porque mamá era más linda que ellas… papá no mentía.

- Hola!- dijo Jessica empujando a Angela para que yo me sentara a su lado.- Sientate a mi lado.-

- No hace falta… aquí junto a Mike esta bien.- Jessica miró mal a Angela, esta bajo la mirada he hizo espacio entre ella y Jessica. Caminé hasta el lado de Jessica y me senté.

- No piensas comer nada?- preguntó Lauren.

- La verdad es que no tengo apetito…-

- Claro…- Lauren se acercó a Jessica y le susurró entre dientes que yo era rara y lo más seguro era que fuera anorexica. Lo que ella no sabía era que yo las podía escuchar perfectamente. Jessica le contestó que eso era probable y que mi cartera Coach fuera imitación de esas que venden en el Barrio Chino en Nueva York… podían hablar lo que quisieran de mi persona… que lucía muy delgada, que mi pelo en ocasiones es una maraña e incluso podían decir que era algo testaruda, pero nunca… NUNCA se metan con mi estilo de ropa, mis carteras y mis zapatos… como que soy sobrina de Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

- No Jessica… mi cartera es una Coach original, en cambio, dudo que tu reloj sea un Nixon real y por cierto Lauren, no soy anorexica, es solo que no tengo hambre… claro con eso?- pregunté mirandolas a ambas. Ellas me miraban con los ojos como platos. Ellas asintieron temerosas.- Bien! Creo que de ahora en adelante nos vamos a llevar mejor… no lo creen chicos?- Mike, Ben, Tyler y Eric se tapaban la boca para no reirse. Rodé los ojos y me viré hacia Angela, dandole la espalda a Jessica y Lauren.

-Que clase tienes luego del almuerzo?- pregunté a Angela, ella me miró sorprendida, de seguro pensando bien lo que iba a decir para que yo no saliera a la defensiva… yo no era así, pero las chicas como Jessica y Lauren sacaban lo peor de mi.

- Física…- contestó algo temerosa.

- Genial! Yo tambien! Alfin no voy a estar sola en una clase…-

- Si… supongo.- de alguna forma tendría que ganarme la confianza de Angela. Ella sacó de su mochila algunas cosas, entre ellas una cámara. Perfecto… sabía como hacer amistad con ella. Sabía que haber tomado un curso de fotografía me serviría de algo en mi vida.

-Linda camara…- dije para captar su atención.

- Gracias… -

- Una Canon si no me equivoco… cierto?- ella asintió y me sonrió.- Pensaba comprarme una… pero no se, cual me recomendarías?-  
De ahí en adelante Angela comenzó a hablarme sobre todos los tipos de camara que había para esto y para aquello. Había podido entablar una amistad con ella… mamá no se equivocaba, ella era una estupenda persona. Hablando de mamá, me sorprende que no la haya visto aún. En un momento dado Ben llamó a Angela para preguntarle sobre un ejercicio de Trigonometría y esta tuvo que detener nuestra conversación, comenzé a ver a todos los estudiantes, lindos, guapos, tontos, feos… una gran variedad. Mi mirada se topó con una mesa casi vacía. Ahí estaba mamá, con la vista fija en nadie sabe donde, lucía mal… que digo mal, parecía que no tenía vida.

- Ella es Isabella Swan.-me giré al escuchar la voz de Jessica.

- Qué le ocurre que esta tan alejada del resto del mundo?- pregunté preocupada.

- Esta pasando por un momento difícil…- contestó Jessica. La miré algo confundida.- Su novio corto con ella… y según algunos rumores la dejó sola en el bosque.- miré sorprendida a Jessica. Esto no era posible… papá nunca abandonaría a mamá. Seguro que era otro novio que tenía ella.

- Cullen es un idiota.- completó Mike. En definitiva se referían a mi papá o a menos que fuera una tremenda casualidad y que el ex-novio de mamá, que no es papá, tenga el apellido Cullen. Si, eso es! No es mi papá.

- No sabemos realmente las razones de que Edward se fuera y dejara a Bella… digo, Edward es muy guapo para ella, me imagino que se habra inventado que se fue a Los Angeles para librarse de ella.- solo tengo dos reacciones: 1) Estoy totalmente segura de que a quien se refieren ellos es mi papá y 2) Lauren es una perra que si no cierra el pico de una buena vez por todas yo se lo cierro y no vuelve a abrirlo!

* * *

Les gusto?

espero que si...

gracias por las personas que toman de su tiempo y leen y comentan la historia...

que les digo?

ustedes inspiran a continuar haciendola...

dejen opiniones!

se cuidannnn!

besos

Debbie


End file.
